


Falling All Over the Place

by adequatewriter01



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fainting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Luke Has a Fainting Problem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adequatewriter01/pseuds/adequatewriter01
Summary: Five times Luke passes out with someone to catch him and one time he passes out alone.Alternatively, Luke has a fainting issue and his friends are (almost) always there to break his fall.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	Falling All Over the Place

**Author's Note:**

> High school AU where Luke, Alex, and Reggie are all alive and Julie's age, but she goes to Los Feliz high school for its music program while the boys go to a different public high school. 
> 
> I was running into a bit of writers block with my other 5+1 fic, so I decided to start this one. I don't really know what this is to be completely honest, but here it is. Hope you enjoy it I guess?
> 
> Title comes from the song Settle Down by the 1975

Luke first felt it coming on when he was sitting at the piano in the Molina’s studio with Julie. The two were having a songwriting session before band practice that afternoon, when Luke suddenly felt lightheaded.  _ Shit _ , he thought,  _ not now _ . 

Ever since he was around 15, Luke has had an issue with fainting. His parents took him to multiple doctors, who, despite countless tests and hospital visits, didn’t know what was wrong with him. They put him on a medication to raise his blood pressure, which did result in him passing out less often, but other than that they had no solutions. He discovered on his own that staying hydrated also helped, meaning he always had a water bottle nearby, but regardless of his attempts to stop it from happening, he still fainted at least once a week. Alex and Reggie both knew about it, since they all had been friends for years and the other two boys had dealt with Luke passing out so many times that they almost had a routine, but he somehow managed to keep it from Julie. She went to a different high school from the boys, and they had only formed the band a few months before, so Luke had sworn Alex and Reggie to secrecy, hoping that she wouldn’t find out. 

Of course, there was no way that was going to happen. But a boy could dream. 

“-uke, are you listening to me?” A soft voice and a hand on his shoulder brought his attention back to the present. Right. Songwriting. Not passing out. He’s got this. 

“Sorry, what?” he questioned, shaking his head slightly in hopes that it would help him focus. 

“I was asking about the harmony for the chorus.” Julie paused, cocking her head to the side. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Luke sighed, “yeah. I’m fine. Can we take a water break?”

Julie nodded, then stood before helping Luke up from the piano bench. “Yeah, of course.” Luke wavered a little bit upon standing, and Julie steadied him. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Julie, I’m good, I just need some water,” Luke insisted, sincerely hoping that he could hold off on fainting, at least until the boys could get there. He made his way over to the coffee table holding his water bottle, and sat on the couch. Taking a swig from the bottle, Luke looked up at Julie, who was still eyeing him with concern. She sat down next to him and rested her hand against his forehead, which he shoved away while rolling his eyes.

“You’re not warm,” she murmured, narrowing her eyes at her.

“Jules, stop, I’m  _ fine _ , I said I just needed some water,” Luke snapped as he stood from the couch and staggered back to the piano, the room spinning around him. His ears started ringing, and he could feel his knees about to buckle. 

_ No, please no _ .

Luke set his water on top of the piano, then grabbed the instrument firmly to try to keep himself upright. He could hear Julie talking, but couldn’t make out the words.

He took a deep breath in an attempt to stop the dizziness, but it persisted, and black spots filled his vision. He felt himself falling, felt arms around his waist, and then there was nothing.

* * *

The first thing that Luke was aware of was a voice. It started out far away, then slowly got closer until he could make out what it was saying. 

“-me, Luke, please wake up.” 

Julie.

He blinked his eyes open and saw the brunette leaning over him, brown eyes wide and eyebrows scrunched with worry. Once she realized that Luke was awake, Julie breathed a sigh of relief and brought a hand to his head. 

“Hey,” she murmured, running a hand through his hair, “there you are. You scared me.”

“Sorry,” Luke mumbled, shifting to sit up, only to be stopped by a hand to his shoulder. 

“Hold on, Luke, you passed out, just stay down for a minute,” Julie urged. After his weak attempt at getting up, Luke was feeling lightheaded again, so instead of arguing he laid his head back on the ground and closed his eyes. 

He heard a noise to his left, so he looked over to see Alex and Reggie entering the studio, chatting excitedly. When the two boys saw Luke lying on the ground with Julie crouched over him, they both instantly stopped talking and quickly made their way over to their brunette friend. 

“Shit,” Alex said under his breath, glancing briefly at Julie before kneeling down next to Luke’s head. “You okay? Did you hit your head?” Alex lifted Luke’s head gently and ran his fingers through his hair, feeling for bumps, while Reggie grabbed his wrist to check his pulse on his Fitbit. 

Luke pushed Alex’s hand away and rested his head on the drummer’s leg. “I’m good, Julie caught me I think.” Alex visibly relaxed, and looked up at Reggie, who had glanced up from the device on Luke’s arm. 

“His heart rate’s not bad, it’s 54,” Reggie informed, placing Luke’s arm softly on the ground. Alex nodded, taking a deep breath, and Reggie stood to retrieve Luke’s water bottle from the piano. The bassist then passed the object to Alex, who held it out to Luke. 

“Drink this,” he instructed, looking directly into Luke’s eyes. “All of it.”

“Okay  _ mom _ ,” Luke mumbled, glaring at his blond friend while taking the bottle from him. 

“Stop acting like a two year old and drink the water, Lucas,” Alex sighed, shooting him a look. 

Luke stuck his tongue out, but started taking sips from his water bottle anyway. He kinda felt like shit, and he knew that the faster he drank the water, the sooner they could start band practice. 

“Okay, can someone please explain what’s going on?” Oh, right, Julie was there. Great.

Alex looked down at him. “Are you gonna tell her, or am I?” he questioned.

Luke shrugged. “’M drinking my water,” he mumbled around the mouth of his water bottle.

The blond glared down at him, then rolled his eyes, and slowly helped Luke sit up and lean against Reggie. Luke closed his eyes tightly as the world spun around him, but after a couple of breaths the dizziness faded. He opened his eyes, only to see Alex tensed in front of him, arms ready to catch him should he fall forward.

“You good?” Alex asked, concern shining in his eyes.

“Yeah, just got dizzy for a second.” Luke took another sip of his water and rested his head back against Reggie’s chest. Alex squeezed Luke’s knee gently, then turned back to face Julie. 

“Luke has this thing where he passes out sometimes,” Alex started, glancing briefly at Luke, “and he doesn’t like telling people even when they’re his friend and the lead singer of his band because he thinks they’ll treat him differently.”

Julie made brief eye contact with Luke before looking back to Alex, expression shifting from concern to confusion. “Why would I treat him differently?”

“Because my parents do,” Luke grunted, attempting to sit up without Reggie’s assistance. “Ever since this started happening they’ve acted like I’m made of glass. And yeah, I get that I have to be more careful sometimes, but that doesn’t mean I’m, like, helpless.”

Julie laid a gentle hand on his leg. “Luke, sweetie, I would never treat you differently for something you can’t control.” she scanned his face and must have recognized that he was still unconvinced, because she asked, “Is that the only reason you didn’t tell me?”

Luke froze. “Uh, yeah, of course, why would you-”

“He was afraid that if you found out you would kick him out of the band.”

“ _ Reggie! _ ”

“What? No, Luke, I would never do that.” Julie hesitated, then turned to Alex. “Is he okay?”

“You do realize I’m sitting right here, right?”

Julie shot him a look. “Well if I ask you you’re not gonna tell me the truth, idiot.” She looked once again at Alex. “Is he okay?” she repeated.

“Yeah,” Alex insisted, “he’s fine. He just needs a couple minutes to get his blood pressure back up, then he should be good.”

“Okay,” Julie nodded, “then that’s all I care about.” She faced Luke again, a soft expression on her face. “Luke, did you really think I would kick you out of the band for this?”

Luke shrugged and looked down at his hands. “Maybe.”

Julie sighed. “Sweetheart, look at me.” Luke bit his lip, then glanced reluctantly back up at the brunette. “You’ve never had any issues with this while performing, right?” Luke nodded. “Okay, then there’s no reason why it would be a problem now. You’ve been performing with the boys for years, Luke, and clearly it’s been totally fine, so as long as it’s not hurting you in any way, it’s not a big deal.”

“But what if-”

“If it  _ does  _ happen during a gig, we’ll deal with it then, okay?”

Luke paused, thinking, then relented. “Yeah, okay.”

“Good,” Julie nodded. “You just have to promise me one thing.”

“Anything,” Luke replied.

“In the future, can you  _ tell me _ when you think you’re going to faint so I don’t have to freak out?” Julie asked, smacking his shoulder lightly.

Luke snorted, and looked each of his bandmates in the eyes. “Yeah, Jules, I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also I just got a [tumblr](https://adequatewriter01.tumblr.com/) so feel free to go and check that out or make a request over there!


End file.
